1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, a tracking apparatus, a managing apparatus and a method of updating firmware of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, a tracking apparatus, and a managing apparatus that can update firmware using peer to peer (P2P) method, and a method of updating firmware of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally operates to print out print data generated at a terminal, such as a computer, onto a recording medium. The image forming apparatus includes, for example, a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) that implements the above functions on one complex device.
The image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile utilizes firmware to control hardware. The firmware may be updated to change a function of the image forming apparatus or when error correction is necessary. The firmware update is generally done by a manager of the image forming apparatus who updates image forming apparatuses respectively, or by a managing apparatus (or print control apparatus) that sends firmware to a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected thereto via a network.
However, as functions of the image forming apparatus increase in type and diversity, a size of firmware increased proportionally, according to which it takes an increasing time and cost for the managing apparatus to directly transmit the firmware to the image forming apparatuses via a network.